Camula
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force | appears_in_nds = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller | appears_in_psp = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 | appears_in_ps2 = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution | anime_deck = Vampire | gx02_deck = Immortal Ones | gx03_deck = * Immortal Lady * Eternal Banquet | gx06_deck = | gender = Female | organization = Shadow Riders | ja_voice = | en_voice = | es_voice = Conchi López (Spain) }} Camula is a vampire who is the second of the Shadow Riders. She's very serious when it comes to Dueling, for she hopes to revive her race from its destruction by the people of Medieval Times. In the European Spanish version, she speaks with a stereotyped vampire accent. Design Appearance in full regalia from front, side and rear alongside views of her head from different angles.]] Camula's character design was overseen by Kenichi Hara. Her usual outfit consists of a long dress, displaying her cleavage with long slits revealing the side of her legs, straps crossing her arms just below her shoulders attached to a cape and bat broaches below her cleavage and above the slits, gold armbands and bracelets on both arms and heeled shoes with laces continuing up her shins. She has long straight green waist length hair with one large curl above her forehead and yellow eyes. She wears her own exclusive Shadow Rider Duel Disk with Monster Card Zones in the shape of bat's wings on her left arm. Etymology Her name comes from Carmilla, a vampire story that predates Bram Stoker's Dracula. It was first published in 1872, printed in a magazine called Dark Blue. Biography Centuries ago in Middle Age Europe, Camula was a member of the proud vampire race that lived in isolation from humanity, but seeing how humans see them as monsters, they were exterminated by them. Camula had managed to survive until the present day by sealing herself inside a coffin. She awoke much later when Kagemaru uncovered it and invited her to join the Shadow Riders. She captures the souls of her opponents within dolls, following their losses to fuel her cause, and uses the Shadow Charm choker around her neck to bet the souls of others in conjunction with the Shadow Game-exclusive "Illusion Gate", a powerful card that requires her to give a soul to the Sacred Beasts, to ensure victory. Using the souls that she captures, she will resurrect her vampire brethren, and take their revenge on the humans that feared and despised them. Camula arrives on Duel Academy to obtain the keys and to make up for Nightshroud/Atticus Rhodes' failure. She manages to obtain the keys from Vellian Crowler and Zane Truesdale (thanks to information about their cards and strategies from her bats). While the latter had proved to be a far more challenging opponent, the threat of taking his brother's soul caused him to surrender and lose. Though she was only interested in obtaining a doll of Zane, she Duels Jaden Yuki. However, her Shadow Charm's power is negated by the completed item that Jaden possesses. Out of over self-confidence, Camula places her own soul on the line (whereas in the original, she does not have a choice because the card was already activated) and it is dragged into the "Gate" by a spiritual claw after she loses, leaving her body an empty husk, which crumbles into dust. In the English dub, the part with the spiritual claw going into her back to rip out her soul is edited out. Decks Camula plays a "Vampire Zombie" Deck, capable of maintaining field control through self-searching monsters. Duels Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters